Lovestruck
by MartyJ
Summary: Based on a true fanfic called You Saved My Life by Fanofanimation1994. Sherman nearly dies in an accident involving a van with criminals. What will Penny do about it? Includes GIGANTIC DOSES of Sherman x Penny
1. Chapter 1: The Crash

**Hi guys MartyJ here, this is my first Mr. Peabody and Sherman fanfic. Anyway here's one more thing. WARNING: This fanfic may contain heavy doses of Sherman x Penny and some parts are based on the fanfic You Saved My life by FanofAnimation1994 if you h8 Mr, Peabody and Sherman fanfics involving Sherman x Penny( which is IMPOSSIBLE) then It's either you never watched the movie or you are just a cold hearted person that has no feeling of love and fanfic pairings whatsoever. Now I should shut up and stop typing this boring warning stuff and just start writing the damn fanfic!**

It was an average Tuesday afternoon, Penny and Sherman were walking home, they were discussing about what happened in Italy.

Sherman:Anyway we did promised Leonardo that we would help him with creating another prototype plane, he was so excited when he found out it work.

Penny: The last time I saw Leonardo was when he was going back to his time period in Italy after the whole space-time continuum thing. I saw Mona Lisa carrying a couple of spray cans back.

Sherman: I'm guessing Italy is covered in graffiti.

Penny: Anyway I see you later at your place.

Sherman: Sure.

Sherman and Penny begin to part ways, Penny was crossing the street when all of a sudden.

A couple of police cruisers just zoomed across the place in pursuit of a black van probably with criminals inside. One of the criminals grabbed an Ak-47 and begin to shoot behind( The police cruisers were behind the van) The driver was doing the same(he's focused on firing at the cops so he's not taking too much focus on driving) but then Penny noriced the van coming closer to her,it was too late to run.

Penny's thoughts: It can't be happening, I can't die.

Suddenly, a familiar boy wearing glasses pushed her out of the way, and in turn, the boy suffered what Penny had to suffer.

Penny: SHERMAN!

Sherman was lying on the ground the criminals realized they hit him but they kept driving and avoiding the was badly injured, he might be dead O_O

Penny: Please Sherman don't die.

Then in a few hours an ambulance arrived.

Mr. Peabody and Mr and Mrs Peterson heard what happened and raced to the hospital as fast as they could.

Mr. Peabody: Doctor what is Sherman's condition.

Doctor: Well lets see, the van was going at 100 kilometers an hour so Sherman broke 4 of his bones and his skull nearly cracked open but he's alive. He's very lucky to survive.

Mr. Peterson: So Mr. Peabody any news on the criminals?

Mr. Peabody: Well after they ran over Sherman they ran right into a police blockade, they recently murdered a few politicians which explains why they were going at a 100 kilometers an hour.

-5 hours later everyone was still in the hospital waiting for Sherman to wake up-

Soon everyone began to wonder if Sherman had died but that was until someone woke up.

Sherman: Uhhhh, Oh man, my head hurts. What happened.

Mr. Peabody: Thank the stars you're alive. You got me worried sick.

Sherman: M-Mr. Peabody, a-are you m-mad at me?

Mr. Peabody: Of course I'm mad at you, you almost died.

Mr. Peabody: However you still did a courageous act and saved Penny from certain Death, I commend you.

Mr. Peterson: Anyway I would be happy to donate for Sherman's hospital fee.

Mr. Peabody: That won't be necessary Mr. Peterson.

Mr. Peterson: Oh I insist.

Penny: Can you guys discuss the bill outside, I would like to talk with Sherman for a sec.

Mr. Peabody: Sure.

-2 B Continued-

**Hey don't get mad at me for not making a 1000 word or above chapter I just didn't wanna spoil the whole thing. Anyway I was originally thinking of the plane crash but I think criminals escaping the cops were much more suitable. PS: Based on a true fanfic called you saved my life by Fanofanimation1994. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MR. PEABODY AND SHERMAN( I mean seriously how can I own it?) OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS EVERYTHING HERE EXCEPT THE STORY I WROTE BELONGS TO 20 CENTURY FOX AND/OR DREAMWORKS ANIMATION.**


	2. Chapter 2: A little secret

**Thanks for the awesome reviews FanofAnimation1994 and MoveyourMoviefiction. Anyway here is chapter 2.**

Penny: Sherman, I have you to thank for saving me, you saved me for like what, 3 times?(1st in Giza, 2nd in Ancient Troy, and 3rd right here)

Sherman: It was nothing, besides friends look out for each other and you're my best friend.

Penny couldn't be happier, and after 24 akward seconds she leaned over and brought her face closer Sherman's until her lips pressed against his and she closed her eyes to savor the was blushing, redder than a tomato and his heart rate was faster than same thing is happening to Penny.

Sherman's thoughts: Oh god, she's kissing me, on the lips. Is this a dream, I hope not.

Sherman thought about closing his eyes.

Penny's thoughts: We're too young, but he I couldn't resist, he saved my life.

The kiss lasted for 32 awkward seconds,[and probably akward for those immatures. This part should keep them away from this T-rated story]Then Penny pulled away gently

Sherman: Wow, that was sudden.

Penny[akward face]: I'm sorry Sherman, it's just that.

Sherman: What? I saved your life 3 times, still it was great but.

Penny: We're too young? To kiss? Still I was curious about how it felt like.I couldn't help myself because you saved my life.

Sherman: Well, I already said the kiss what great what do you think?

Penny: I think it was AWESOME! Kinda like when we flew that plane

The 2 of them were smiling and staring at the ceiling thinking about that memory.

Sherman: Still we should keep it our little secret.

Penny: Agreed, I do not wanna our friends at school saying "Sherman and Penny sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."[If you immatures read until this part I'm guessing that you're mature or you're just reading this cause you're too lazy to exit this story] I'm lucky to have a friend like you Sherman.

Sherman: Same here.

**THE END, Or is it? No it will not be continued in a sequel just wait for the next chapter which will then lead to a sequel. Anyway enjoy this chapter? Of course you did! If you didn't then why are you reading this?**


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream

**So you all thought it was the end huh? Well I didn't put Status Complete yet so it ain't finished. So anyway here's chapter 3, what will happen in this part? Fine I'll spoiler ya. IT'S A DREAM! Not the last chapter but this chapter is a dream.**

-3 hours after the last chapter-

Sherman shut his eyes and went to sleep.

Sherman then woke up in Ancient Egypt again.

Sherman: Oh damn where am I?

Sherman began to regain conscious and saw a terrifying vision. It was Ay grabbing a knife and beginning to stab it onto Penny's hand. Sherman stared at the Anubis statue and find no one was there.

Sherman: Dammit where's Mr. Peabody

The knife got closer to Penny's the knife touched her hand.

Sherman: Oh man why is my mind doing this to me.

King Tut: Hey Ay, it's one of the prisoners.

Sherman: Oh shit.

Ay: Get him guards

Sherman kept staring behind and never got a chance to find out he got impaled.

Sherman woke up screaming

Sherman: Oh my god, it was a dream.

Sherman was panting and sweating.

Sherman: Man I need to get some sleep, these dreams are haunting me like hell.

Sherman went back to sleep again.

**THE END, and it will be continued in a sequel. Anyway I ran out of ideas, so I wrote this garbage,-troll face- PROBLEM?**


End file.
